Alex and the Enforcers
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: *Sequel to "Cougar and the K-Unit"* After getting a call from her aunt, Cal drags Alex back to England to help with a bomb threat that inevitably leads them to New York City. Working with K-Unit, who have recently gotten a new member, and two CIA agents, will they be able to find the bomb before the rogue Enforcer agents let it implode New York? Read to find out.
1. Prolouge

**Alex and the Enforcers: Prologue**

"_No!" I shouted as I was dragged away from the man I loved, the explosion from moments ago still thundering in my ears.  
Just before he was out of my line of sight, I saw him mouth-_

"Cal!"  
The scene of my nightmare dispersed and I was left sitting in my bed, my chest heaving and a scream lodged in my throat. The only reason it didn't come out was because of his arms wrapped around me, squeezing me against him in an attempt to calm me down.  
And then the crying started.

It has become almost routine during most nights. I had nightmares about Alex's near-death and it always changed at the end. Instead of being dragged away after I heard those three words he whispered to me, I would see Snake shaking his head as if he'd given up or, in the most recent case, Alex mouthing something else to me. But I never got to see where the pain ended because he always woke me up before then. It was something I was grateful for, in a way. Not being able to see what would have happened comforted me in a way. I didn't _want_ to see it.

I knew it was bothering him, not knowing what was going through my head. The first time it had happened, he had bugged me for days to talk to him until I finally just ignored him completely. He gave up after that

A couple of minutes later, I sniffled and tried to stop the crying.  
"Sorry," I apologized weakly, like every other time this had happened.  
He sighed. "It's fine, Cal. But I can't help but think you have PTSD. And if that's the case, you need to talk to somebody. Even I talked to Fox!"  
I looked up from where I was laying on his chest. I still remembered the day it had been on display the first time, his bullet scar visible. I had seen it again, of course, but it still amazed me at how lucky he truly was. "The luck of the devil," he always said jokingly.  
I sniffled again. "You had PTSD?" It should have occurred to me, knowing his history.  
He nodded. "I had a lot by the time I came to live in America. That's part of the reason I went back to England."  
I frowned. "I thought it was because you couldn't handle civilian life."  
He kissed the top of my head. "That was part of the reason. But the PTSD was killing me. Nightmares, paranoia; it was horrible. They knew it too. Wouldn't let me into the field unless I told someone."  
"So you told Fox?"  
Fox was one of Alex's most trusted allies. He was currently in the SAS, like we both were a year ago, and he had talked to Alex a couple of times, but I knew they missed talking face-to-face.  
He nodded. "Yup, and then we became partners in crime."  
I laughed and we fell into a comfortable silence.

"Alex?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you tell me a story about you and your uncle?"  
His stories with Ian Rider always were the best; all the happy memories I could practically imagine him living.  
He moved a bit so his head was against his pillow as opposed to the headboard and pulled me to him so my head was resting against his chest.  
"Me and Uncle Ian were in France for the week. I had been learning the language, so we decided to test out how much I knew."  
As he went on, I slowly fell asleep listening to the story of a disgruntled French woman.

By the time the clock went off, I had managed to catch four more hours of sleep. I got up slowly, trying not to disturb Alex. As much as he denied, I knew he woke up as soon as the alarm clock went off and tried to go back to sleep the moment I got into the bathroom.

After I was done in the shower I put on the clothes I brought with me and then went downstairs to start breakfast.

As I put the eggs on a plate, a pair of arms snaked around my waist. He stepped forward, bringing his chest to rest against my back and kissed my shoulder, then nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.  
"Is there bacon?" His warm breath on my neck caused a shudder to go down my spine, and I hoped he hadn't noticed.  
I swallowed. "Uh-huh."  
"Mmm," was the only response I got.  
The timer near the oven went off and I tried to pry his hands off of my waist.  
"Alex, I need to get the muffins." I said as I realized he wouldn't let go.  
"I'll come with you, then." He began shuffling towards the oven as I tried to hold in my laughter.

I shook my head lightly, then opened the oven and bent down to retrieve the muffin pan with my mitten-clad hands.  
He let go of me as soon as I bent down and I laughed at him as I brought the muffin pan to cool on the top of the oven.  
"You didn't think that through, did you?" I asked, turning to face him once the mittens were next to the muffin pan.  
He pouted and opened his arms.  
Still laughing lightly, I walked into his arms.

Then the phone rang.

Sighing, I stepped out of his arms and he reluctantly let me go.  
I walked over to the kitchen phone and pressed the talk button.  
"Hello?"  
"Callie? Oh, it's so horrible! He blames _us_!"  
I frown. "Aunt Tulip?"  
"He blames _us_!" she cries again, hysterical.  
"Wait! Calm down. _Who_ blames you?"  
She sniffled. "The President."  
I nodded, trying to hide my surprise. "Okay. And for what?"  
"The bomb!" she shrieked. "Don't you know?"  
My eyes widened. "No. Uh, where is it?"  
"I can't tell you through the phone." So now she decides to be reasonable. "Can you come to England?"  
I look over to Alex, who was walking towards me, a frown etched onto his face.  
I knew he wouldn't like it, but Aunt Tulip was family and she was hysterical about some sort of bomb.  
I sighed. "I'll be there tomorrow."  
"Thank you so much, Callie!" she gushes, her tears forgotten. "I'll see you soon. Goodbye!"  
Before I can reply, the line goes dead.  
I sighed again, placing the phone back on the receiver and turning around to face Alex who had come up behind me.  
"Looks like we'll be making a visit to _Royal & General_." I say, wincing a little.

This wouldn't go down well.

**So, this is a little on the short side, I know. But I am working on chapter one and that is way more interesting so don't worry about it too much. Also, don't worry about the "domestic" Cal. She gets more "kicking butt and taking names" as they get to England. =)**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!**

~Mrs. Frank Hardy


	2. One: Being Ignored Isn't Fun

**Alex an the Enforcers: Chapter One: Being Ignored Isn't Fun**

By the time the plane touched down at the London airport, Alex had spoken exactly ten words to me: "Be quiet.", "Turn it down," and "Can you get a water?".  
The last one was spoken before he went to the bathroom. The other two were results of my iPod apparently being up too loud.

On our way to the baggage claim, Alex evidently wanted tea so we stopped off at _Starbucks_. Not that I was mad. I guess I just wanted him to _tell_ me he wanted tea instead of just walking off in search of it.

When I had explained to him what Aunt Tulip had said, he was livid to say the least. Gone was the cuddly Alexander and out came the seething Agent Rider. He told me- well, rather yelled- that he'd have to come out of hiding due to a, and I quote, "stupid call from your conniving aunt".  
After that there was a strew of explicit words.

_At least he didn't take the ring away_, I thought ruefully as I trailed behind him, eyeing the ring on my left hand as I sipped my coffee and walked along with my suitcase dragging on behind me.  
The only reason we needed to go to the baggage claim in the first place was that Alex had brought three suitcases, all in one larger one, due to the fact he wanted to pick up his "collection" from Fox's place.  
Quite frankly I was worried that we'd be stopped at Customs on the way back, but even if that did happen, I still trusted him whether or not he was talking to me.

In the car, the only words he spoke, to the _Taxi driver_, were the address of Fox. Apparently he'd set up for us to bunk there for the night. If I would've known I would have brought a gift. But then again how would I have known? It's not like he'd tell me.

By the time we arrived at the ex-MI6 agent's house, I was starving. Coffee can only tide you over for so long, you know.

I was greeted by the sight of Fox opening the door, three bodies trailing behind him. I smiled as I stepped out of the taxi, forgetting about my bags in the back of the car and running to give them all hugs. Wolf was uncooperative though, so it ended up being a one-sided hug on his part.

As I stepped out of the last of the hugs, Alex came up the drive. He was toting around my bag, and I ran to him.  
"Thank you!" I said cheerfully, taking the handle from his full hand and pulling it along myself. The only reply I got was a slight nod.  
Eagle looked at me curiously as I slid past him and into Fox's house. As I suspected, he found Alex's behavior strange, as I'm sure everyone else did.

Fox's house was a single family home with a nicely sized living room, two couches and a flat-screen television. I had the distinct feeling this was the unit's hang out. The flat-screen was playing the latest soccer game and Wolf quickly made his way to it once he got past me.  
He sat down on the couch, grabbed the can of beer that was sitting on the coffee table in front of him, and ignored the world.  
_Home sweet home_, I thought humorlessly.  
"Where can we set our bags?" I asked Fox.  
He pointed down the hall and started down it, Alex and I following closely behind while the rest of the unit followed Wolf's actions. I had a feeling I'd be getting to know the sport of soccer a little better during my stay in London.

He led us to nicely sized bedroom with a queen sized bed and an en-suite bathroom it appeared.  
"Wow," I whistled. "This is nice."  
He smiled at me. "Thanks, Cougar."  
I frowned. It had been so long since anyone had called me that. It was strange to hear it again.  
He mirrored my expression. "What?"  
I shook my head, waving my hand to dismiss him. "It's just been a while since anyone has called me that, is all."  
He laughed. "We don't actually know your real name."  
I shot Alex a surprised look but was disappointed when I realized he was next to the bed opening up his suitcase.  
"He hasn't told you yet?" I asked, my tone full of disbelief. Fox was his "partner in crime" as Alex so fondly called it. I was surprised he hadn't told his best man my name.  
Fox shook his head. "It never came up. We just refer to you as Cougar."  
I pursed my lips in confusion. "Well, my name is Callie but my friends call me Cal."  
He thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah, it's Cougar."  
I laughed. "Okay then, Fox."  
He leaned closer, his hands cupping his mouth to make a cone. "It's actually Ben. He hasn't told you?"  
I grinned at him. "We just refer to you as Fox."

Alex and I both unpacked in awkward silence, maneuvering around each other quietly. I had asked him at the beginning when I opened my suitcase what game was on.  
He replied in a quiet voice with "Wolverhampton,"  
I had been in and around England long enough to recognize the name as a place, but it meant nothing to me in terms of soccer.

When we were both done with unpacking, I asked him if he wanted to watch the game with the boys while I caught up on my e-mails. The only response I got was him walking out of the room.  
Sighing, I grabbed my laptop and got to work.

After e-mails to my mother, who was in San Francisco, and dealing with e-mails regarding Alex and I's store, Oasis, my brain was fried and I was tired. But I was also still hungry, and that was more important was sleeping.  
I looked at the time on my computer before shutting it down and standing up. It was two, which means lunch-time in my book. It also meant two hours before we went back to _Royal & General_ and hoped no one recognized Alex, which would be hard considering he's technically still the head of MI6.

I was very confused when he yelled that at me, of course. But the last conversation we had was about the fact that he _was_ still the head and Aunt Tulip was just "filling in".  
Apparently his records say he was missing in action, not killed in action. He thought it would've been better for me, knowing he might not be really dead. Of course I didn't find this all out until I _knew_ he wasn't dead, so that plan went down the toilet.

I stood up from where I was laying on the -very comfortable—bed and walked into the living. Everyone was sitting on the couch, leaning partially off of it in anticipation.  
"Where's the kitchen?" I asked, interrupting their tense moment.  
Fox absentmindedly pointed in the opposite direction and I shrugged, following the small hallway that lead into a large kitchen. I checked in the refrigerator and was surprised to find it completely stocked up.  
I could hear the enthusiastic yells of everyone as Wolverhampton apparently made a goal or two. After a while, though, the yelling stopped and I wondered where they were until I turned around to see them all in the kitchen doorway.  
I waved them in. "The table needs to be set, and then we can all eat."  
"We need to wait until Falcon gets here." Eagle piped up.  
My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Falcon?"  
"He's the new member we got after you and Cub retired." Snake explained.  
"You got just one member in exchange for two?"  
Wolf nodded. "You weren't actually supposed to be on our team, but Sergeant Ashlan asked for it to happen."  
And now I even more confused. Sergeant Ashlan?  
"He's the guy who recruited you."  
Realization dawned on me. So Sergeant Ashlan was the man who I saw last before I closed my eyes when I was rescued from my kidnapping.  
"He's a retired sergeant?"  
"He _was_ as retired sergeant." The voice startled me. It wasn't familiar to me and I automatically spun around and raised my fist. Standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing me appreciatively was another SAS agent. The way he held himself was evidence enough.  
"_That_ would be Falcon."

**Mwhaha! I think I'll just leave you there.**

**Also, the day after I posted the prologue (that would actually be today (5/2/13), although not for all you since I waited to post this. XD) I opened up my e-mail to about twenty e-mails saying people followed this story after simply reading the prologue. So thanks guys! You've made my day. =)**

**What do you think about Falcon? I gave you a gesture to go off of ("eyeing me appreciatively") so you could see what he's like. Do you think he'll be an interesting character? I do. XD**

**I'll see you guys in a couple days! Tell me what you thought in a review and make sure to answer the question above. I'm curious to what you all think!**

**~Mrs. Frank Hardy**


	3. Two: The Falcon Incident

**Alex and the Enforcers: Chapter Two: The Falcon Incident**

I smiled at him, trying to ignore his eyes. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Cougar."  
He raised an eyebrow. "SAS?"  
"Retired SAS," I corrected him. "From K-Unit, actually."  
He nodded. "So you're the famous girl agent."  
I laughed. "I guess so."  
An arm snaked around my waist and I looked up to see Alex standing there, eyeing Falcon reproachfully.  
"And I'm Collin, her fiancé ." He said the word pridefully, like his title made him proud.  
I grinned up at him, and he looked down at me. His eyes said he was still mad at me, but he smiled at me.  
"Fiancé?" Falcon now sounded condescending.  
We both looked at him. He was smirking at me.  
"If you would have told me you were looking for a rebound after Alex Rider, I would've complied." His smirk grew. "What has it been since then? A year or so?"  
"Yes," I replied curtly, but before I could add anything else, the arm around my waist picked up and Alex stepped forward, bringing his fist with him. The gesture ha me stepping forward, but I didn't reach him until Falcon was on the ground.  
"_Alex!"_Fox and I yelled at the same time, not thinking anything of it.  
"Alex?" Falcon whispered, and I realized my mistake.  
"Don't talk to my fiancé that way." Alex seethed before Falcon's eyes dropped.

I was pacing around the living room, waiting for Falcon to wake up from unconsciousness. Alex stood, leaning against the doorway watching me pace.  
I had dragged him into our room and yelled at him for hitting Falcon, but he remained unphased and just replied with, "He shouldn't have talked to you that way."  
I was torn between being exceptionally angry or pleased at him. He _had_ defended my "honor", as he Eagle had called it, but then again he may have blown his own cover to do it.  
I sighed and walked over to Alex. "I know you were defending my honor or whatever, but I really don't care what he said."  
Alex steeled his gaze on me. "He basically called you an easy catch."  
I shrugged. "I honestly don't care what he says, but I care about your cover, Alex!."  
"Well I care about your "honor", as you so nicely put it, so I threw a punch- a very nice one, I might add."  
I had to laugh at that. "It was a good punch, but-" I cut myself off, sighed, and tried again. "Just don't let it happen again. Not many civilians can punch a trained SAS soldier, especially when the soldier isn't drunk."  
He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I think we both know I'm not any old civilian."  
I sighed, snuggling into him slightly. It was nice to talk to him again, even if were arguing. At least I heard his voice this way. "That's true."  
"It is?" the voice startled me again and I jumped out of Alex's arms, spinning around to look at Falcon who was sitting up on the couch.

Wolf, Fox, Snake and Eagle had went to get more beer from the Liquor Shoppe down the corner, but weren't back yet. They didn't seem all that concerned at the fact their teammate was out cold on the floor, but helped bring him to the couch before they left. Eagle had told me their attitude over it was due to the fact he "deserved it", and while I agreed, I was still concerned for Falcon. Alex's punches were hard to shake off.

Fox, on the other hand, was in the kitchen cleaning up. I had told him I'd do it, but he told me that since I cooked I shouldn't have to clean. I had just shrugged and thanked him, then walked over to the living room to start pacing.  
Now, he made an appearance, coming in with a paper in his hand before anyone else could say anything.  
He handed it to me, his posture making it feel like the piece of paper was important. As I looked down, I realized why. The letters "Official Secrets Act" were printed in bold lettering across the top with the words "New England Official Paper" directly underneath it. I also saw the English symbol near the bottom signifying it was indeed official, before I was handed a pen by Fox.  
I walked over to Falcon and handed the paper and pen duo out, not saying a word.  
He looked down at the paper in his hands and immediately scoffed.  
"An OSA? What's so important that I have to sign-" he cut himself off, his gaze shifting to me. "Alex?" he sounded confused, like he just remembered what had happened before he fell unconscious.  
I nodded to the paper now clutched in his hands. "Sign it and you'll find out what we meant."  
He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why do I need to sign it to find out?"  
Alex sighed and said, "Just sign it already, will you?" His tone conveyed his annoyance.  
Falcon glared at him, but grabbed the pen from my hand forcefully and wrote his name on it then folded it up before I could see it. He handed it to me quickly, as though he thought it'd burn him if he held onto it for any longer.  
"Are you ready to talk about Agent Rider?"  
The expression on his face changed from one of annoyance to one of disbelief and surprise is just under a tenth of a second.  
He gulped, the name of my fiancée obviously affecting him. "A-Agent Rider? Isn't he dead?"  
"I should hope not." The very man we were discussing said.  
Flacon's gaze moved from Fox to Alex. His eyes widened in recognition. "No."  
Alex smirked at him. "Yes."

**_This is sorter than all get-up considering I wrote a seven page, three thousand word prologue for something yesterday, but I couldn't think of anything else to add so…that's it for now. Sorry if it's disappointing, but then next chapter is called "Aunt Tulip" so it'll be interesting. =)_**

Thanks for reading! I hope to hear from you all in a review. =)

**_~Mrs. Frank Hardy_**


End file.
